The Kill
by Isabella Linner
Summary: How people say one small thing can change your life, but you don't believe it at first, eh? Bella Swan didn't either, but when she is tangled in a mess created from her past, present and future, how more can life change now?
1. Prolouge

**This is a small insight of my new story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

She was frantically looking around as to find a way out.

Bound, she went over everything. Everything happened

so fast that she didn't even have the time to think. It

was like everything was planned. Every move, were

they are supposed to go, were they had to keep

her, all planned. And that too so brilliantly that even

she couldn't crack it. She, who worked with the FBI

for over a year and helped them solve the toughest

cases, failed to see the trap in this. She was so

engrossed in finding the loophole that she forgot the

fact that all this could be a trap too. Now she is

here, they were all there, trapped because of her

foolishness. She doesn't know what to do, but

there is one thing that she knows for sure. They

will get justice, even if she has to sacrifice her

life for it. She knew she promised him that she will

make it back alive but like it is said, promises are

made to be broken. In her case, this promise might be

broken.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is just an insight. The next chapter is posted along with it so chill!**

**Also, you guys might have noticed that I have given no paring. That is because I want it to be a secret. I know this is wicked but trust me, it'll be worth it. Also, no one in this is togeather. Atleast, not yet.**

**I know this is short, but I promise the next to be a big one.**

**Bella**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**This is the first chapter as promised. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning**

Bella Swan remembered that morning like it happened just yesterday. The morning it all started. It was mid – December, her parents anniversary. She couldn't sleep all night, like something was haunting her. After tossing and turning around for an hour she gave up. Instead she got up and sat on her laptop and did the one thing she loved. She started writing. Writing gives her a peace of mind, it soothes her. But at that moment, it was proving useless. It was like something was bugging her from inside. She wrote for the next two hours before taking a brake and helping herself for some coffee.

She started at the screen while sipping her coffee. Instead of continuing writing she opened the browser. After looking at the site addresses she clicked on her mail, thinking of checking her mail since she was expecting a mail from Angela her ex – schoolmate cum best friend cum publisher. There were five mails. Two from Angela, two from some random advertisement company and one of an unknown sender. She quickly skimmed through Angela's mails, deleting the others except that unknown. She didn't know why she didn't delete it. Normally, she would've deleted such a mail thinking of some virus infection but she just couldn't bring herself to delete this one. Being overly curious she opened it. It was a very strange mail, but as she finished reading the mail she quickly opened the document attached and was shocked to see its contents.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Due to the lack of important cases from the past few weeks, everything was slow and boring. As their branch was in a loss, they had been given the work to look up in the cases which had been closed due to the lack of evidence.

Edward was having just another boring day at the 12th street FBI office. Detective Edward Anthony Mason Cullen of FBI. Edward is also known as the charmer of the 12th. More than his FBI skills, he has the ability to dazzle people by his eyes and movements. He is tall, lean with a nice muscular frame, has pale skin along with striking green eyes and bronze hairs in disarray. Edward was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen after his parents were killed in a massacre. Since childhood it had been Edward's mission to find his parents murders.

"Hey Ed, look what I found?" Emmett asked. Special Agent Emmett McCarty Cullen of FBI. Brother of Edward Cullen and adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Emmett also known as the teddy bear of the 12th. Even though Emmett is known for his scary looks by the others, the people who know him well know how much of a softie he is. A tall and blurry 6'5 man with extensive muscles, Emmett has pale skin with short brown hairs, brown eyes and cute dimples on his cheeks when he smiles. Emmett is like a big brother, caring, funny, lovable and has a tendency of turning the most serious moments into a big fat joke. But when he comes into his work mode, there is no challenge he can't pass. Emmett was adopted by

"What Emmett?" Edward asked, frustrated. From past couple hours he has been looking into the profile of a murder victim but couldn't find anything which made him all cranky and frustrated.

"Look who's grumpy now." Rosalie commented. Rosalie Lillian Hale, also known as the mind of the 12th. Rosalie, also known as Rose, is the psychologist in the department. With a good 5'10 height, long wavy blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a fabulous body along with pale, flawless skin anybody can pass her as a super model but Rosalie had other plans. She always wanted to study about the human brain, she wanted to see why a person reacts the way he reacts when put in different situations. Rosalie was appointed a few years ago when the 12th was going unsuccessful in finding the murder. She used to be outside the interrogation room, observing the behavior of the suspects and detecting weather they are speaking the truth or not just by looking at them. Many times she also helped them in making the suspect confess their crimes by using advance psychological tactics on them.

"You are." Edward backfired. Mostly Rosalie is referred to as grumpy by Edward for her sarcastic comments towards him. They both never get along.

"Rosie is right, you really are grumpy today. Take a break." Alice suggested. Mary Alice Brandon, also known as the heart and soul of the 12th. Alice is the medical examiner at the 12th. She examines the bodies and determines the date, time and reason of death. Looking at her nobody can think of it as her job. Besides that, Alice is small, pixie like with pale flawless skin and short jet black hairs which are spiky at the end. She is obsessed with designer clothing's and doesn't like to be referred by her first name. She is also known for her hyper active personality and physic ability. Alice gets visions, which are always correct. Everyone at the 12th knows not to bet against Alice.

"Alice is right, take a break and calm yourself down." Jasper quipped. Jasper Whitlock Hale, also known as the empath of the 12th. Rosalie's twin, Jasper is tall and lean, sky blue eyes with pale skin and short blonde hairs. He doesn't speak much, but when he opens his mouth only right and precise amount of words come out. Whenever he is around, the other person doesn't feel uncomfortable. Jasper has the ability to control the emotions of those around him and sometimes even manipulate them.

"I am calm Jazz, it's all just frustrating. I don't know why we even have to do all this." He finished pointing to the stack of papers.

"Because this is what you are paid for." Replied a stern voice of Carlisle Cullen. Everyone went silent. Carlisle Cullen is the chief of the 12th. With his blonde hairs, pale skin and piercing blue, Carlisle is considered handsome despite his age. Being a retired army officer, he is very stern and values principles but along with that is funny and playful too. To everyone at the 12th, Carlisle is considered as the father figure. Whereas his wife Esme is considered as the mother figure. Esme has a heart shaped face with caramel hairs and grey eyes. Esme is considered as a part of the 12th but doesn't work on full time basis. Being an interior designer she is very well informed of the scenarios and structure of a particular scene so using the advanced technologies she is able to recreate the crime scene.

"I know that but why us. Why are they not giving us any new cases?" Edward argued.

"Edward, new cases are given when the old ones are successfully solved. Every branch is given equal number of cases. When we finish our share they will give us new one. But yes, if a homicide occurs in our area then we will have a new case but until then you are bound to paperwork." He explained in a calm voice. Edward huffed and sat down while Carlisle made his way towards his cabin as everyone resumed their work. Suddenly, his intercom rang making his jump in surprise.

"Cullen"

"Detective Cullen, I have a girl here who is claiming to have some evidence about the Santos case." Gianna, the receptionist said.

"Send her in." was his immediate reply. As he put down the receiver he stood up and walked towards the entrance area, curious to see who this was since he was pretty sure there was no witness, even if there were they would've been dead by now.

"Hey Ed, were are you going?" Emmett asked.

"There is a new lead on the Santos case." As the words flew out of his mouth, everyone was around him in a second. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were responsible for this case but due to lack of evidence and leads they had to close it. Alice had helped identify the body and Rosalie was helping them spin a sensible story. It was a very complicated case. Eleazar Santos was a business man. He was found murdered in his office about 5 years ago. The strange part, when they reached the crime scene, everything was scrubbed clean. No one was willing to testify and the once who were are now dead. They suspected a particular gang but couldn't take them into custody due to lack of evidence. Also his wife, Carmen Santos went missing and was never found.

"Who is she?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, Gianna just said that she has some evidence." He replied.

"She?" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed at the same time as the elevator dinged and the door opened revealing a beautiful girl. Even Edward thought she was beautiful but he quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Bella!" Alice suddenly squealed.

"Alice?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Alice asked as she jumped on Bella in order to hug her but ended up strangling her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." She said laughing and hugging her.

"You too, but what are you doing here? I mean I haven't seen you since school" Alice asked her in an astonished voice.

"School?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, Bella and I used to go to the same school." Alice explained." But that doesn't explain what you are doing here?" she questioned her.

"I am here to meet a Detective Cullen." She asked looking around.

"I am Detective Cullen." He said going back to his professional mode. Hearing his voice she turned towards him.

"Hello Detective Cullen, I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." Theyfinished the introduction by shaking hands. As their hands touched, an electric current passed and their eyes met in surprise. Edward grinned while Bella blushed. "Um, I have some things that can be used for the Eleazar Santos case."

"Alright, let's see what it is." He said leading her towards his cabin as someone cleared their throat. Being so eager for information he forgot about the others. "Sorry, this is Special Agent Emmett and …" he was cut off by Emmett giving Bella one of his signature bear hugs to which she squealed.

"Emmett put her down or you'll squish her." Alice scolded him to which, for once, he listened.

"Hi, I am Emmett." He said grinning down at her.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling back.

"This is Jazz, Rosie, Ed and you've already met the pixie there." Emmett introduced them all by waving at them as he said their names. Alice slapped on the back of his head at which he exclaimed "Ow! What was that for?"

"For calling me pixie. I don't like that name." she said pouting.

"But the name suits you." Bella teased her.

"Bella you too!" she looked as if Bella had kicked her puppy.

"I already like her." Emmett said as she high – fived Emmett.

"Alright, enough with the fun. We have work to do." Jasper silenced them. "I am Jasper by the way and this is Rosalie, my twin." Rosalie gave her a polite smile which she returned.

"So, what do you have?" Edward asked, desperate to get her attention. They walked to his table were she presented them with a small stack of papers.

"What are these?" Alice asked curiously.

"This is a story." Bella replied.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do with it?" Emmett asked.

"You can find the murderer through it." she explained slowly as if telling a child.

"How did you get these?" Jasper asked.

"Someone mailed them to me. Someone named Louranda." She explained them about the mail and the story attached to it. "She said these are going to be in fragments, like a story since she cannot give them to you altogether as she is being monitored."

"But how do you know all this is true?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"I got this mail at around two in the morning and since then I am searching about it on the net. That's how I found about you guys. So don't you think I would've thought about that question before coming to you guys" She reasoned.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

In his cabin, Carlisle was himself having a hard time doing the paperwork so he thought of taking a break and checking on the others. When he exited his office he found everyone in a cluster around Edward's table. "What happening here?" he voiced as an oddly familiar pair of eyes turned towards him.

"Carlisle?" she asked in an astonished. He knew this voice very well.

"Bella?" his voice leaked astonishment and disbelief but had hidden happiness. She got up, ran towards him and hugged him hard while everyone else started at them in utter astonishment.

"It's been so long. Charlie misses you." She said as she pulled back.

"It's been years." He replied as he saw Bella like she was his own daughter.

"Um, what's going on here?' Emmett broke the silence. "Is there something we are missing out, dad?" even though Emmett and Edward are not allowed to refer Carlisle as dad but Emmett couldn't stop himself.

"He's your son?" Bella asked in astonishment as she looked back and forth between them.

"Yes, Emmett and Edward. They both are my sons." He replied in a fond voice.

"But when…. "She trailed off suggestively.

"Why don't we talk about this later." He said, then an idea came to his mind. "Why don't you come on dinner, I am sure Esme would love to meet you."

"I would love to too." She said grinning.

"Alright, if your reunion is over will you tell us how do you know Bella?" Emmett asked, getting impatient.

"It's simple. Carlisle and Esme are my godparents." Bella replied casually.

"What?" all of them said at once. Bella laughed at this.

"But how? I mean I have never met you" Edward asked, thinking hard if he had seen her before but came up blank. It was impossible if her had seen her before and forgotten. He had a really good memory.

"I and Bella's father were good friends, but due to my transfer we had to move to Chicago. Later, both of you came. It's been years since I last saw them so no, you have never met her before." Carlisle explained as they nodded. "But what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her.

"She has some leads to the Santos case." Edward answered before she could.

"What? How? And since when?" Carlisle asked as his eyes went wide. Bella explained him while the others read the first chapter.

"This makes sense." Rosalie said after reading it.

"But how did she know all this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" then she remembered something. "I have the mail description she sended me."

"Where's it?" Jasper asked.

"Can I use the computer?" Bella asked.

"Sure, here." Edward said as her fired the computer. She opened her mail id and showed them the mail.

**From: Louranda**

**Subject: Life story of a Dead**

**Date: 10****th**** December 2009: 1:55**

**To: Isabella Swan**

**Dear Isabella,**

**I have been having the burden of this guilt for a while. There was a thing that I witnessed a few years ago, but couldn't confess it for the sake of safety of my loved ones. The reason I am writing to you is I know you would be able to help me and deliver the message. I know everything about you but you don't know anything about me. There is a document attached to it. I am sending you fragment so that it wouldn't become suspicious. It is in the form of a story because of the whole monitoring system; only this one mail is send unchecked. To clarify something's, my name is not Louranda. I will send you mails through this very name only, but please don't reply and don't try to track me down. It will not only harm me but those people also who I have been trying to protect for a while. I appreciate your support and after this it is all your choice. **

**Regards,**

**Louranda**

"Alright, this means that she was there." Rosalie concluded.

"But then how can she be alive?" Alice asked. "I mean we had two suspects who were willing to testify but both of them were brutally murdered even under high protection."

"She says that she is under high monetrization." Jasper added.

"But then why would she endanger her life?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"Didn't you hear, she was feeling guilty." Edward answered.

"Guilty enough to go against them?" Carlisle challenged.

"I think she was related to them. They could be very close and maybe that is why she is willing to come out and speak." Bella spoke for the first time.

"But why after 5 years?" Alice asked.

"Didn't you just say the two witnesses who were ready to testify were murdered." Bella asked, Alice nodded in response "So maybe she was trying to gain their trust. I think that is why she is willing to contact us after 5 years." She reasoned and got everyone thinking. "And personally, I don't think it is only the guilt that is playing the major role in this confession." She continued.

"Then what is?" Rosalie challenged.

"Her relationship to the victim. You see if a person is guilty, she would not do such a big thing that might cost her life. We can live with guilt all our lives but when it is about someone who's really close to you, it multiplies the guilt by a thousand times and which ultimately makes it unbearable to live with. I think that is the reason why she is doing it all willingly. Maybe she could be a relative or even the sister of one of the two, or maybe the wife." She suddenly jumped up and started pacing around while talking. "Yes, it could be the wife. She loved her husband so much but couldn't say anything at that moment. Remember the condition of those who attempted to be brave. And like she said, don't try to track her down or not to reply to her. Maybe she is referring me to as someone of her knowledge. But along with all this she has the burden of protecting her loved once too. But because she loved her husband so dearly could why she is coming out even after 5 years. Maybe the she didn't disappeared but was taken away because she witnessed it all or knew more that required so they took her and locked her some were. There are a lot of scenarios that can be possible. Lust, passion or just plain rivalry." She completed.

"Wow" Emmett said as he started clapping which caused Bella to blush a dark shade of red.

"Yes, you really are brilliant" Carlisle quipped.

"Thanks" Bella muttered.

"Alright, now I am curious. How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"Do what?"

"The whole analogy thingy, how did you do it? I mean even Rose couldn't do it." she pointed at which Rosalie glare at her.

"Job and personal experience." Bella answered quietly.

"What do you do?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I am a writer." She replied with a smile.

"Writer? How come I have not read any of your books?" he asked in a small child's voice.

"Because I haven't written one yet. My book is still in process."

"What are you writing about?" this time Edward asked.

"Murder" was her short and whole reply.

"That explains the analogy." Jasper concluded.

"But we can't be sure if it's the wife." Rosalie pointed.

"But there is still a possibility. Can you please run a check for as how many people were close to them. It could be a male or female." Bella looked at Edward who nodded and quickly went off to work.

"But there is one thing that is still bugging me." Carlisle voiced.

"And what's that?" Emmett asked in a sing – song voice.

"Why did she choose Bella?"

"Because she is an author." Alice replied in a matter of fact tone.

"No, but there are more authors. Why her?" he argues

"She says she knows all about her." Emmett reasoned.

"But the question still stands. Why her? Why not someone else?" Carlisle pointed.

"I don't know." Alice said in a defeated tone.

"Maybe we'll find out later." Bella replied.

"Later?" Carlisle asked frowning.

"Yes later, cauz I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Here, just like I promised. This is just the beginning, things will get more interesting as we move forward. Since this was just a random idea that came to my mind from god know were, please forgive me if it is not upto the standard. I promise to make this story a good one.**

**Also, I just didn't want them to have love at first sight cauz , lets face it, is not a part of the real world is. Over here you have to be practical.**

**Now, if you like this story and want me to continue that please do review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Bella **


	3. Someones from the Past

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**The second chapter, some parts of Bella's past revealed.**

* * *

**Someones from the Past**

It's been a week since Bella received the mail, after that no other mail has come. Right now Bella is getting ready for going to the Cullen's. She couldn't get a chance to meet Esme as she was out of town for some business. Today, everyone at the 12th had been invited to dine at the Cullen's since it was the day the 12th was opened 10 years ago.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she tried the tenth dress. Nothing in her wardrobe is suitable for wearing to a dinner party. Since Bella doesn't like to go shopping so she is often at a shortage of dresses. Mostly she wears dresses lend to her by Angela but as Angela wasn't available, Bella was a mess. Just when she was reaching towards her eleventh dress she got an idea, it was almost like a bulb glowed in her head. She picked her phone and called one of the most fashionable people on this planet.

"Bella?" she picked on the first ring.

"Hi Alice, I need your help." She came directly to the subject due to the lack of time.

"I'll be there in ten." With that the line went dead. Bella wondered how Alice knows what she needed. Maybe she really is a physic. True to her words, the doorbell rang after precise 10 minutes from the call. Bella opened the door to find an armed pixie along with a blonde bombshell.

"We got to hurry." Alice said as she rushed inside and spread her supplies on the table.

"Whoa Alice, calm down." Bella said as she saw Alice working around like the lightning.

"I am calm." She shrieked.

"Did you have coffee?" Bella asked suspiciously. Once Alice had got a dare of drinking five double espressos. After that day, everyone kept Alice away from coffee in any form.

"Just four." She said so low as if talking to herself.

"Four?" Bella said in horror. She looked at Rosalie who shook her head in misery.

"Alright, now sit here." Alice commanded and Bella obeyed, very well knowing her hyperactive nature after a cup of coffee let alone four. "Good, now I have the perfect dress for you. So you just sit silently and let me do your make up while Rosie does your hairs." When she didn't hear any protests she smiled and went to work.

After an hour of hair pulling and intense pampering, Bella was finally ready.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

At the Cullen house everything was a mess. Thanks to the soccer game yesterday a lot of damage had been created and since Esme arrived around noon, not much time was left in her hands to clean up as well as cook.

Carlisle had called Esme the other day to inform her that Bella is in town. She was delighted to hear that since it's been years from when she last saw her goddaughter. But along with that he also informed her that it was the 10th anniversary of the 12th so there was a dinner party organized at their house. She took the next available flight and hurried home in order to make it on time. As Esme opened the front door she froze. It looked like a hurricane had swept through the house. Esme was mad, no she was furious.

"Carlisle! Boys! Down here!" but when they didn't come she became even more furious. "Now!" She exclaimed as slowly all four of them descended the stairs with their heads hung in shame and eyes clouded with fear. "What is all this?" she demanded with her hands on her hips as she glared at all three of them. In that stance she was looking so dangerous that even a lion can act as a cat for not coming under her wrath that moment.

"Sorry ma, we just got a bit carried away…..." Edward spoke but trailed away when he saw the dangerous expression on her face.

"What do you mean by 'got a bit carried away'?" she demanded furiously.

"We were watching the soccer game last night. At first we were sitting…..." Emmett started explaining but went off due to the lack of words so Jasper decided to rescue him from Esme's wrath.

"But when the game ended the house was a mess." He finished at which Emmett shot him a grateful smile. The Hale's and the Cullen's have been friends for ages. When Rosalie and Jasper first shifted to New York they lived with the Cullen's. As time passed Alice bought an apartment for herself and Rosalie moved in with her but Jasper stayed. Esme has always considered Jasper as her son so if there is any trouble, all three of the boys are punished equally.

"We even tried to clean the house, but it only made it worse." Carlisle explained, hoping that it would ease Esme's anger to know that they tried to fix but little did he know it only added fuel to the fire.

"Oh god!" she said as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "What am I going to do with you all?" she said looking around, examining the damage.

"Let us go without any punishment." Emmett muttered in a low voice but Esme heard him loud and clear.

"This is enough." She said "Every time you get out of this easily but this time you will be severely punished." She said in an angry voice. While the boy's eyes went wide, Esme thought of an appropriate punishment. "No more soccer for a month." She said in a determined tone.

"But!" the four of them winned. Even Carlisle was afraid of Esme and could not defy her final decision.

"No buts'!" she said in a tone that made them quite at once. "Another word and soccer banned for the whole year!" at this all three of them gasped but remained quite. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" the answered in unison.

"Good, now all four of you grab a broom and start sweeping while I change and make dinner." With that she marched up the stairs with her luggage leaving the boys in defeat.

It has been an hour since Esme arrived, and since then the boys have been sweeping constantly in order to get the work done on time. They were wreaked.

"Oh god! What bad have I done to deserve this?" Emmett exclaimed drmatically as he sat on the recliner, Jasper shook his head and muttered lazy. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Then stop being lazy and do some work, there is still loads left." Jasper scolded.

"Yeah, stop being dramatic and start sweeping." Edward scolded, too, while he cleaned the table. With a sigh Emmett got up and resumed his work.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Bella sat on the couch, sipping coffee while she waited for the girls. After Bella had gotten ready, Rosalie and Alice started getting ready themselves, leaving Bella in the living room while they hogged the bedroom and bathroom. Bella was not at all surprised by Alice's ways. Back in school, Alice used to be the same. Always having the perfect dress for any event or outing, even as small as going mini golf. Alice's parents lived in Phoenix for about 2 years until they got divorced and Alice's mother got her custody and they moved to New York, Alice's city of dreams. The thing that surprised Bella the most was Alice's profession. She always thought Alice would want to become a fashion designer, but it was shocking for her to discover that she works with corpses. The small, sensitive Alice turned into a strong, independent Alice and Bella was immensely happy for her. But a part of it still seem weird which bugged Bella to no end.

"Ready!" Alice squealed as she exited the room with Rosalie in tow. "How do we look?" she asked excitedly as she twirled around so that Bella could get a better look.

"Perfect" was her simple reply. When Bella say perfect, she means it and Alice was aware of this so she squealed in happiness.

"Thanks. Now…..." But she was cut off by her phone ringing. "Oops, excuse me." She said as she went in the other room to answer the call leaving Rosalie and Bella together. They waited in silence, none of the two wanting to speak. A minute later Alice skipped into the room. "We have an emergency."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

They had just a few hours left and nothing was set. Due to the lack of groceries, Esme had to go on an emergency shopping trip which left her with limited time to cook. Besides that, the mess was cleaned but the house was looking empty and the boys couldn't understand how to decorate. After 15 minutes of discussion, more like argumenting, they gave up.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle sounded afraid.

"It's an emergency." Emmett said.

"This calls for extreme measures." With that Edward got up and went in the kitchen with his phone on his ears. Carlisle shot confused glance to both the boys at which they shook their head, being confused themselves.

"Hello?" the phone was answered on the third ring.

"We need your help or Esme will kill us." Edward sounded desperate and needy.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes until then have these things ready." He quickly took the kitchen pad and started scribbling the items told.

"Alright, see you in 20." With that a click was heard and the call ended. He walked back to the living room with the list. "We need these things in 20 minutes." He said as he threw the list on the table so everyone could have a look.

"You called Alice." Emmett said the second he looked at it.

"Did you expect us to do it all by ourselves?" he challenged.

"No" he said getting up. They spend the next 20 minutes searching the house for the items on the list. In exact 20 minutes the doorbell rang. Jasper went to answer the door as a squealing pixie skipped into the house followed by a beautiful blonde and an amazed brunette. As they heard the arrival of the girls, all of the boys came and joined them. The sight of Alice and Rosalie knocked the breath out of Emmett and Jasper. To them the girls were looking nothing less than goddesses but they immediately covered their emotions with a poker face and tried to converse naturally. Edward too thought of Bella as beautiful but pushed the thought aisde.

"What have you guys been doing all this time?" Alice asked, looking around as she accessed the area.

"Cleaning" all of them answered in unison. Alice and Rosalie shook their heads, knowing the degree of mess they can cause.

"Huh?" Bella said in confusion.

"Later. We should get started if have to get finished on time." Alice said heading towards the table where the material she requested was kept.

"What? In that dress?" Jasper asked, eyeing their dresses skeptically.

"Yeah, by the time we will be finished we won't have time to change back." Rosalie explained as she joined Alice. "And we can always wear aprons" she added.

"Where's Esme?" Bella asked as she continued looking around the house. Bella found the house huge and beautiful. From the very first look of it, she could tell that it belonged to the Cullen's. It was not due to the size but the style that resembled Esme's.

"She's gone to get some groceries." Carlisle explained.

"Alright guys, take these" Alice said holding the decoration material "and wrap it around the banister." She handed the long purple ribbon to Jasper. While Alice explained the boys what to out and where to put Bella examined the house.

"You like the house?" Carlisle asked, seeing Bella look around.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. "She replied as she turned around and smiled at him. "Esme's work." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes, she really enjoyed decorating it." he said with dreamy looking eyes.

"When did you…..." She trailed off not knowing how to continue but Carlisle had a very good idea of what she was going to ask so to save her from the trouble of forming appropriate sentences he smiled and answered her unspoken question.

"We adopted Emmett and Edward two years after we moved." He started as he walked "Edward was our first son. We didn't actually adopt him; he was the son of a very good friend of mine. When he died Edward had no one so Esme and I decided to take him in." he smiled sadly at Bella who nodded her head in understanding "Emmett came after. He was one of the victim's son. His parents had died in an encounter leaving him alone. When the case was closed Emmett was to be sent to the foster system. But during the case, Emmett became very attached to Edward and Esme who constantly used to visit me. So at the end Esme refused to send him to the foster system and we took him in." he finished. The thing Bella noticed was that both of them were involved in some kind of violence. From what she concluded, Emmett and Edward did not become FBI Agents to serve the country but to find their parents killers. Something Bella wanted to do but was stopped by her father. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the front door opened and entered a loaded Esme.

"Boys! Come and help me with these!" Esme yelled as she juggled two brown bags full of groceries in her hands. Soon all of them had a bag each which they deposited on the kitchen counter.

"Esme?" Esme heard an all too familiar voice and turned around only to come face to face with her goddaughter.

"Bella!" she squealed in surprise as she went forwards and hugged her. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled back.

"See for yourself." Bella teased.

"Oh my! Look at you. All grown and beautiful." Bella blushed but smiled otherwise. "What are you girls doing here anyway?" Esme asked in a suspicious tone.

"Emergency" Emmett said poking his head in kitchen.

"They called us for our expertise" Alice said as she dramatically waved her hand which made Bella giggle. Edwards head snapped at her, loving the sound.

"Whatever." Emmett said in a bored tone.

"Alright, we have a lot of work to do. So now chop, chop." Alice said as she pushed the boys back in the living room.

"Can I help you since I am not useful to them?" Bella asked.

"Sure, why not. I needed a helping hand anyway. And it's even better if an expert works alongside. Things will be done faster." Bella blushed at the compliment but started working anyway. "Alright, what do we have to make?" Esme asked as both of them started setting the menu for the event.

Meanwhile the decorations outside were almost complete.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's in the kitchen, helping Esme." Carlisle explained as he set the cutlery.

"She cooks?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yes, Bella's a wonderful chef." Carlisle remembered with a smile. "You should eat her lasagna, it's the best. Even better that Esme's"

"Really?" this time Emmett was surprised. According to him, there was no match for Esme in kitchen.

"Yeah, but that was years ago. I am sure she's a better chef now." He finished his work and looked at everyone with a smile. "We done?" he asked Alice who was struggling with some decorations. Jasper stepped forward, took them from her hands and pinned it.

"Almost, thanks." She said with a smile which could melt Jasper like chocolate on a warm summer day. Jasper and Emmett always had a fancy for Rosalie and Alice but could never bring themselves to say it out loud in the fear of rejection. To them, it was their true love and if they lost it they might never love again.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"How's Charlie?" Esme asked as she stirred the gravy.

"He's better since Renée came into his life." Bella said as she chopped the vegetables. They had the menu prepared in whole 15 minutes. Bella was making her famous lasagna on Esme's request.

"Renée?" since Esme and Carlisle shifted a long time ago they didn't know Charlie had remarried.

"Yeah, Charlie's wife." Bella explained, confused.

"Charlie remarried?" Esme dropped the ladle in shock. She always believed that Charlie could never get over the death of Clarice, Charlie's first wife and Bella's mother.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" now Bella stopped whatever work she was doing and turned around to face a shocked Esme.

"No, we shifted remember?" even though she never shifted willingly, but Esme still feels guilty for leaving Bella and Charlie in the time of need. Charlie completely understood that it was necessary for Carlisle or he would have lost his job but still it was heartbreaking to see Bella's face all smeared in tears when they left.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot." The truth was Bella never could forget the time they left, but so many years of suffering had made her strong enough to suppress that memory with all the painful memories.

"Tell me about her." Esme said changing the subject. Bella smile at her attempt.

"Renée's carefree. She's outgoing and braver than me." Bella explained, as she herself remembered how she met Renée. If it wasn't for her god knows were Bella would've been today. She was the reason why Bella and Charlie recovered from the loss of Clarice. "She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and a very unpredictable cook. But she's my best friend." She finished with a smile. "You must like her, she can get along with anyone and everyone." Bella said with a smile as she resumed her work. Esme had tears in her eyes but she quickly turned around and wiped them with the edge of her apron.

_My sweet, loving Bella, _Esme thought.

* * *

**I know I am being mean by keeping you in the dark about Bella but I promise that it will soon be revealed. Also, like I said before I am not revealing who gets with who until it ends. Let it be a secret for a change. Let it give you a thrill of how it started and were it ended.**

**Also I am updating like I promised but you are not reviewing. So far I have gotten 3 PM's and only 2 reviews (thanks malshani). I need more in order to be continuing. So please do review and tell me how I am doing so far cauz this whole third person POV concept is new to me.**

**Bella**


	4. And It Continues

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

******The third chapter, Bella and Edward get unofficially paired up as partners.**

******

* * *

****And It Continues **

The party was perfect. Thanks to the girls, the boys were saved from Esme's wrath, well atleast for the time being. Due to the party being a late night affair, the next day was given off for resting. At the party, Bella met all the officials at the 12th. Some were happy to meet her while some envied but Bella being Bella was polite and gentle with everyone, even those who jumped on her with personal question. The worst was Tanya, Edward's girlfriend. She was so jealous of Bella's sudden closeness with Edward that she made sure her territory was marked.

"You must be Bella." Tanya regarded her in the most polite way she could.

"I am, and you are?" unable to catch the threat, Bella asked curiously. Before the party Bella was told about everyone along with their features but as far as she could remember there was no mention of a girl with strawberry – blonde hairs.

"I am Tanya." She nothing but gritted her teeth. "Edward's girlfriend." She added with a sickly sweet smile. Bella's smile flattered for a moment before she composed herself. Thankfully Tanya was too busy looking for Edward that she did not see the change in Bella's facial expression.

"Oh! Really? Cauz Edward never mentioned you." She shot back trying to figure out whether she was lying or not.

"He didn't, oh well now I am telling you." Just as Bella was about to say something Edward himself came.

"Eddie!" Tanya squealed loud enough to make Bella's ears bleed.

"Hello Tanya." Edward greeted her politely, unaware of their earlier conversation. Before he could say anything Tanya planted a full kiss on his lips. As the kiss became more passionate Bella left feeling like an intruder with an unknown ache. When Edward pulled back to explain Bella he only found empty air. He knew that Tanya was his girlfriend and it was fair for her to kiss him but he still felt a need to explain it to her.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" Bella asked through gritted teeth. After escaping Edward and Tanya's love feast Bella went in search of Alice for an explanation.

"Sure" Alice said in a scared tone as if already knowing about the mess.

"Why didn't you tell me ab…" Bella never got to finish her sentence as Alice started explaining.

"I know, I know. But it was not our fault, we thought she was not invited but guess we were wrong." Alice lied smoothly. It was her idea not to tell Bella about Tanya. From the first time Bella entered the 12th she could see the invisible attraction between her and Edward. She for bringing out the foreign feeling of jealously in her, Alice purposefully left Tanya out of the guest list.

"Aly?" Bella asked sweetly, so sweetly that Alice suspected some trouble.

"Yeah….." she replied as she tried to figure out what she was gonna say next.

"Why in the hell did you have the need to lie to me?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice as her face twisted into a somewhat dangerous smile.

"Lie? Why would I lie to you?" Alice asked nervously. Sometimes not even Rosalie could catch Alice's white lies but knowing her for such small time, Bella did an exceptional job in catching her. If it wasn't for the fact that Alice was guilty, she would've appraised Bella until she was red as tomato.

"Alice" now her voice was taking a dangerous yet warning tone.

"It's nothing Bella, seriously." She tried to shake Bella off her. She was immensely grateful when Carlisle called for everyone's attention for a toast. The rest of the evening was quite uneventful and boring. Bella bailed out a bit early claiming tired. When she went home she quickly changed and removed all the makeup and pins. As she walked out clean and comfy she instantly crashed on her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Next morning the sound of the phone ringing woke Bella up. Groaning, she picked up the phone without checking the id.

"Yes?" she asked in a croaky voice.

"Is this how you usually answer your phone?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Edward?" Bella asked, getting more awake as the time passed.

"The one and the only." He replied with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Ouch, that hurt." Being as melodramatic as he is Bella could almost see him clutching his heart in fake hurt, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

"Alright, enough with the dramatics. Now, what do you want?" She asked in a fairly better voice.

"Esme asks if you'll like to spend the day here with us, if you're free."

"Sure, why not. Tell Esme I'll be there in about an hour, if that's alright?"

"Alright with her." He replied in a sing – song voice.

"I swear the more time you spend with Emmett the more you are turning into him." Bella teased him with a chuckle.

"Am not." He defended.

"Are." She argued back in an amused voice.

"Not." He argued in an equally amused voice.

"Are."

"Bye." And with that the line went dead. Bella laughed to herself as she shut the phone. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. While making breakfast she thought of checking her mails. There was only one message since she had checked most of them the other day. She was about to shut it until the senders address caught her eye. She pulled a chair to sit as she opened the mail.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"But why is she sending it like that?" Rosalie argued. As soon as Bella finished reading the mail she went straight to the Cullen's to inform Carlisle about it. Right now, Rosalie and Bella are having an argument about the style of the mail.

"Because she is being monitored." Bella as it was a matter of fact.

"But why…." Rosalie was cut off by Carlisle stern tone.

"Enough you two. It's been half an hour since you both started arguing."

"But…." Rosalie started to argue but was silenced by Carlisle.

"Not buts'!" he looked sternly at both of them.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

"Alright, now Bella open the mail." Bella did as instructed. While everyone read the mail, Bella once again went through the story. "There should be some kind of encoding in it." Carlisle mumbled as he finished reading. The word 'encoding' got Bella thinking as she took the laptop and went through the mail once again.

**From: Louranda**

**Subject: Life story of a Dead**

**Date: 20th December 2009: 5:45**

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Louranda**

**Subject: Another part of the story. **

**Dear Isabella,**

**This is another chapter of the book. Please do view it and make the necessary changes if needed. I am very grateful of you to accept my request into showing my story the light of the day. Just remember, I see my stories as a person so this story is like someone to me, someone who deserves justice.**

**Regards,**

**Louranda**

That line that caught her eye was 'like someone to me, someone who deserves justice'.

"This story is really important to her. Here, in this line" she said as she pointed to the line "tells us how much she cares about the victim."

"Hey, this mentions a specific street." Rosalie said as she pointed towards a line in the chapter "Maybe we can get something out of the people living in that area."

"That's a good idea." Carlisle agreed.

"Alright. I'll just get ready." Edward said getting up. Within ten minutes Edward was all showered and dressed to go.

"Can I go with you too?" Bella asked.

"I am sorry Bella, but this is a federal investigation. You can't be involved in it." Carlisle explained with a sad smile.

"What will I have to do to get involved?" she asked turning to him.

"You will have to be a part of the federal body."

"And how can I do that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you can partner up with an agent." Jasper suggested.

"Partner up?"

"Yeah, be some agent's partner. Like Alice in my partner and Rosalie is Emmett's." he explained.

"Who is Edward's partner?" she asked curiously.

"No one." Edward replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like working with a partner." Was his simple reply.

"Well, I can be your partner." Bella said with enthusiasm.

"What part of 'I don't like working with a partner' don't you understand?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't understand any part of it." Bella replied coyly. "So, can I be his partner?" Bella asked, turning to Carlisle with bright, shining eyes.

"Um, I don't know." He replied with hesitation. Bella's face flattered a bit.

"But why?" she wined.

"Because, Tanya has already applied for being his official partner." Alice spoke for the first time since the conversation started.

"I can compete with her." She replied sternly.

"Of course you can, but she has proper FBI training. She'll be their first preference." Jasper stated.

"What are the things that you learn in training?"

"We learn fighting, all in forms." Emmett started.

"I can fight." Bella said in a confident tone.

"Yeah and I can live by one of Alice's shopping sprees." Emmett mumbled.

"Hey!" Alice protested.

"I can take you down." She challenged him.

"You're on." He said in a joking voice.

"Alright, enough of this. No one will fight, are we clear?" Carlisle decided to step in, thinking of Bella's condition after fighting with Emmett.

"But I can!" Bella wined.

"Even if you can fight, you should know how to use a gun." Jasper quipped.

"But Aly doesn't know how to use a gun, then how is she your partner?" Emmett asked.

"Because she is a part of the team while Bella is practically an outsider. She does not work here, she'll only serve as Edward's partner so she should know the basic agent techniques." Jasper explained.

"I know how to shoot." Bella stated.

"You do?" Edward, Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I have done target shooting. I can use almost any gun. In fact, I have a gun at my apartment. And yes, it's legal." She added before anyone could ask.

"You have a gun? Why?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"For protection. Charlie insists that I have a gun with me."

"Charlie?" Edward asked. Edward felt something wrong when Bella said Charlie. In his mind he was wondering if Charlie was her boyfriend.

"Charlie's my dad." As those words left Bella's mouth, Edward felt an odd wave of relief wash through him.

"And you dad told you to keep a revolver with you?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"He's the Chief of Police." She explained.

"Wow. So you're the daughter of a Chief and our Chief is you godfather." Jasper concluded to which Bella nodded. "This just keeps getting better." He nothing but mumbled the last line to himself.

"What else do you know?" Alice asked.

"I can perform first aid, know the basic and advance self defense, know target shooting, can shoot through any gun at any range, I can speak some foreign languages, have good computer skills and sometimes can access a situation psychologically." She completed.

"This was like hearing an army ranger's resume." Esme said as she entered the room. When Bella came early, she excused herself for making some refreshments.

"Yeah and I am sure as hell Tanya can never match her." Emmett boomed.

"Enough now." Edward said as he turned towards Carlisle "Can we go now?"

"We?" Carlisle questioned in an amused tone with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes we, since she is going to be my partner why not start working with her now." He explained. Mostly Edward was glad that he was being paired with Bella instead of Tanya. In a sense Tanya makes a good girlfriend but being partnered with her is a totally different thing.

"But…" he started but was cut off by Edward.

"I know the rule but it's a holiday so I am not on duty and plus they don't know who I'm going with. What they don't know won't harm them, right?"

"Right, but if you got caught by any chance then it's your responsibility. Are we clear?" Going back to his Chief mode, Carlisle asked in a stern tone.

"Crystal." And with that they left.

"And it continues." Bella murmured as on her way she picked up the sheets of paper on which the address was mentioned. She jumped in the passenger seat with the door held open by Edward with a small thanks. Edward started that car and together they went on their first interrogation as partners. Little did they know that it was just the beginning of something special, something so important that it could turn their life upside down.

* * *

**I am being upset now. I am updating the story quite frequently but you guys are not reviewing.**

**Please review and tell how it was or I'll have to take it down from FF.**

**Bella**


	5. Crystal

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline**

**Bella and Edward's first encounter as partners'. **

* * *

**Crystal**

They stepped out in a crowded street. It was surrounded by vendors. Edward had the picture of the husband and the wife along with the members of the inspected gang. Together they started towards the nearest vendor for the questioning.

"I am Special Agent Edward Cullen of the FBI" he introduced himself by flashing his batch "And this is my partner Bella Swan." He said pointing towards Bella who smiled politely at the lost vendor. "We are here to ask you a few questions." He started as he fished out the picture. "Do you know this man?" Edward asked the vendor as he held up Eleazar Santos's picture. The vendor looked at him strangely.

"Sabe usted español?" the vendor asked in a language Edward was not aware of.

"Fantastic, no English." He muttered as he stepped back.

"Él le pregunta si conozco a este hombre?" Bella asked from besides him. He looked at her in shock and amazement. _How perfect can this woman get?_ He thought to himself as he looked at Bella in awe.

"Sí, señorita. Él solía venir aquí con una mujer." The vendor answered.

"What does he say?" Edward asked Bella.

"He says that he's seen him with a woman." Bella took the wife's picture from Edward and showed it to the vendor. "Es esta la mujer?" she asked.

"Sí, que ella." He asked after looking at it thoroughly.

"Has visto con alguien más?" she further asked.

"No, pero hubo algunas personas que una vez llegó preguntando por ellos" the vendor recalled. Bella took the gang members picture out of Edward hands and showed it to the vendor.

"Fue alguno de estos?" she questioned.

"Sí, este de aquí" the vendor said pointing to a member "A veces, algunos de ellos utilizados para su seguimiento. Siéntese a una distancia yverlos." He completed.

"Hicieron todo lo demás, al igual que lo atacan ..." She trailed off, the vendor shook his head.

"No señorita, nunca hicieron nada por el estilo"

"Cualquier otra información que tenga sobre ellos?" She continued.

"Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que sé." The vendor said, Bella smiled politely.

"Gracias por su cooperación." The vendor smiled back.

"Adiós perder." She heard him as they moved towards the car.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as soon as they were at safe distance from the vendor.

"He said that Eleazar came here a few times along with his wife. Also, he saw some of the gang members lurking around." Just as she finished her sentence a shot got fired in her direction, lucky for her she started walking the same time so the shot missed her by a second. As Edward registered what was going on he immediately pulled Bella to his side as he ducked and slanted a table so that it was acting as his shelter. Bella, on the other hand, had immediately gone to her defensive mode. As soon as they were behind the table, Bella took out a small, yet powerful gun out of her bag. Edward's eye widened as he took in her stance but before he could say anything there was firing in full swing. People were running around shouting, desperately trying to get shelter. At sometime, either of them would poke their guns out and fire a shot randomly.

"How did they know?" Edward wondered as the firing got heavier.

"Is your car bulletproof?" instead of answering the question, Bella asked Edward as a strategy started to form in her head.

"Yes, why?" Edward asked confused as a new round of firing started. He had no idea to as why there was such a heavy firing. Mostly such acts are conducted in order to scare the agents or lest warn them, not kill them.

"We'll need it." was her only answer as she looked around trying to access the area. All of a sudden the firing stopped. Edward breathed a sigh of relief while Bella stated to look even more panicked.

"I think we're in trouble." He said as he started to around the makeshift shield. Looking around, his eyes met Bella's and a message flowed through them. _Get the hell out of here_. Even though Edward works for the FBI but Bella also has enough field experience to judge the silence of the enemy.

"Give me your keys." She said at which Edward looked at her but something in his gut told him to obey him so he did as said. As soon as the keys landed in Bella's palm she wasted no time in grabbing Edward's hand and pulling in from under the table. As they ran, Edward took his gun, trying to cover them up as ran towards the car. Soon, they heard an explosion from behind but neither of them dared to turn. Reaching the car, Bella hopped in the driving seat as Edward got in the shotgun, they drove away with people firing at them from behind. Just as they were turning, Edward looked back only to see the place where they had been seconds ago was now a ball of fire. Bella drove out of there as quickly as possible.

"How did you know that?" in a strange way Bella understood his half question.

"Because they were still standing there. If they would've gone them we would've heard tires screeching." Was her short and simple answer.

"And how did you know what they were gonna do?" truth to be told, Edward was impressed by her because even though she was no agent still she understood the situation.

"Well, like you said earlier, they usually go after a round or two but this time they fired enough to make sure we die so it was understood they where after our lives." She answered as she drove through the next exit.

"How did you fool them so easily?"

"Because they where amateurs." She replied absentmindedly as she glanced in the rear view to make sure they were not followed.

"How do you…." But this time she cut him off. After every question she was getting a bit annoyed. In her mind the question that was revolving was_, Is he questioning my abilities?_

"I know this because trained slot don't take that long to blow the place. As soon as they stop, they blow the place up. In their case we have to duck during the firing itself, but the moment they became quite I understood that they where amateurs and if we run out fast then we'll have them by surprise." She finished, leaving no room for him to ask any further question.

"I'm sorry."Edward said after few moments of silence. "I have one more question." He said in an almost curious tone which made Bella melt.

"And what is that?" she said in a soft tone.

"I am FBI so I am trained, but what about you, cauz as far as I know you're no FBI."

"Well, let's just say I have had my own experiences." She answered in a faraway tone. He looked at her strangely but did not press for an answer.

"Emmett and Jasper always take cases from me." He continued, trying to fill the silence. "Carlisle also favors them, saying that they have partners which are their team. Two is better that one." he mumbled the last sentence to himself but Bella heard it and laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she covered her mouth in order to stop the giggles escaping her mouth. "It's just, you sounded like a small child mumbling to himself, something I could imagine only as Emmett's action." She explained as she became a bit sober but there was still a smile on her face. When it became too quite she turned only to see a sullen Edward which made her laugh more. But this time she lightly laughed as she spoke "Don't worry; I'm your partner now. So it's one excuse down for Carlisle and as for Emmett and Jasper, I'll see how much they flutter after a wrestling match." She said in a thoughtful tone as she patted Edward's shoulder.

"You really want to fight with them?" he said in an incredulous tone. Back at home he thought she was just saying it because of the spur of the moment.

"Of course I want to." With that they entered the house gate. As soon as they got out they were assaulted by the whole family.

"What happened?" Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"How do you know?" Bella asked, wondering.

"Protocol" Edward mumbled.

"But isn't that slow?" she asked remembering her old days.

"Not here." This time Emmett answered.

"So?" Alice asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Let's go inside first or would you start the whole investigation here only." Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"Aro's inside and he is demanding answers for involving an outsider." Carlisle explained. When Carlisle said Aro's name, Bella felt a chord strike in her head, like she had heard that name before.

"Let's get over and done with this." Edward mumbled and before anyone could say anything he was already on the door, ready to open in. "Hello Aro." Edward greeted him. Even though the others called him Mr. Volturi but the people at 12th referred to him as Aro which bugged him to no end, after all he was the in charge of the entire region offices.

"Edward." He acknowledged him coolly, too coolly. He was about to say something but just then Bella entered along with the whole crew, or as Aro preferred to call them. "Miss Swan?" he said in an astonished tone. Bella, who had been listening to Alice as she told her about Aro, turned towards him as she heard him call her formally.

"Aro?" Even though Bella referred him casually like the others but this did not bug him.

"What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed as he reached Bella and took her hand only to place a kiss on it. While the others stared openmouthed, Edward felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

"You know him?" Emmett was the first one to recover.

"Of course I know her; after all she worked with my brother." Aro responded with a smile. "So, what are you doing here? Last I heard you where back in small town of yours." He continued to speak to her, totally ignoring the others in this process.

"Forks and yes I went there for a little while but work bought me back." She answered in the most polite tone as possible. She always knew Aro was trying to make a pass at her.

"How long are you staying here? Does Marcus know this? Are you having a partner?" Aro started shooting questions at her in a fashion similar to that of Alice.

"Actually, she's my partner." Edward decided to step in and rescue her. He could see her distaste clear as day. Also, the fact that he was still holding her hand was bugging him to no end.

"You're his partner?" he looked at Edward with disgust.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." She defended him as she took her hand back which made Edward relived in an odd kind of way.

"But as far as I remember, Ms. Denali has already applied for that post." Aro knew that it was bound to happen, but he was still trying to find a loophole in the agreement in order to get Bella out of it.

"But now I have Bella competing for it as well." Edward started and Bella jumped in.

"So I guess now it's going be a fair competition, right Aro?" she completed, trying to challenge Aro's claim.

"Challenge be it." Aro nothing but mumbled. "I have to make a few calls, excuse me. Oh, and Isabella, I'll be calling you later for more information but until then, no partner work since you're no official partner until. Clear?" he completed raising an eyebrow in Edward's direction, but knowing Edward he would've made a comment on this so Bella decided to step in.

"Crystal" she answered with a sickly sweet smile which made Aro satisfied and Edward fume. If it was for the thoughts of the family then they where only thinking about how Bella understands Edward and they complete each other, it was only Emmett who was thinking about the lunch time.

* * *

**I know, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have a valid reason. I had my exams and was caught up in them. I have time now so I am trying my best to update all of my stories, hopes it works out.**

**As for the Spanish, here are the English meanings**

_Sabe usted español? - You know Spanish?_

_Él le pregunta si conozco a este hombre? - He asks if you know this man?_

_Sí, señorita. Él solía venir aquí con una mujer. - Yes, ma'am. He used to come here with a women._

_Es esta la mujer? - Is this the women?_

_Sí, que ella. - Yes, she._

_Has visto con alguien más? - Have you seen them with someone else?_

_No, pero hubo algunas personas que una vez llegó preguntando por ellos. - No, but there were some people who once came asking for them._

_Fue alguno de estos? - Was it anyone of these? _

_Sí, este de aquí - Yes, this one here._

_A veces, algunos de ellos utilizados para su seguimiento. Siéntese a una distancia yverlos. - Sometimes, some of them used to follow them. Sit at a distance and watch them._

_Hicieron todo lo demás, al igual que lo atacan ... - They did do anything else, like attack ... _

_No señorita, nunca hicieron nada por el estilo - No miss, they never did anything like that._

_Cualquier otra información que tenga sobre ellos? - Any other information you have about them?_

_Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que sé. - Sorry, but thats all I know._

_Gracias por su cooperación. - Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Adiós perder. - Goodbye miss._**  
**

**Also, you guys haven't reviewed much. I am very upset over it. Please, if you read a story and like it do leave a review telling us your views on it. It gives us a satisfaction that somebody's reading it so makes writing more fun.**

**Please do review.**

**Bella **


	6. Absolutely

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**Finally, Marcus makes his **appearance**!**

* * *

**Absolutely**

The test was scheduled on the next day. Aro left immediately after announcing the schedule but not before telling Bella that he is also looking for a partner. As soon as Aro was out of the door Bella was ambushed with questions by the whole family.

"How Bella?" Edward was the first one to ask. She turned and looked at him, his eyes held compassion, hurt and many other emotions. Bella sighed and sat on the couch. Just as the others were about to open their mouth she raised her hand to silence them and motioned them to sit. When they kept standing she spoke.

"Take a seat, this is a long one." They slowly took seat. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loveseat while Alice and Jasper sat on the couch opposite. Esme and Carlisle occupied the single chairs as Edward sat beside her. "Alright, I am going to start from the beginning." She said with sigh. "When I was sixteen, I moved to New York for my high studies. I did a major in English honors. After school, we were given a project to write about the life of someone else. Mostly people chose to write about businessmen and politicians but I decided to do something unique. With the name of my father I pulled a few strings and started to work alongside Marcus Volturi, the youngest of the Volturi brothers. At that time the Volturi brothers were not as known as they are now. Marcus was easy to work with." Edward felt some new emotions stir up within him as Bella mentioned the name of her ex – partner with such adoration. "He was very professional unlike Aro and took his job pretty seriously. I was not his partner but I managed to go on some missions. I had dreams to become an author for as long as I can remember. In any case, I used to spin the stories and make them look sensible. My work with the FBI ended within three months. I submitted my report and scored the highest in class for my uniqueness and content. Anyway, till that time Marcus took a liking to my work just like Caius, the middle Volturi brother, who was the chief of the branch at that time. They requested their director to keep me on work since I had potential. I was not trained but I learned a few things here are there. I worked with him for five years until dad forced me out of it." at this Alice opened her mouth but Bella raised a hand to silence her. "Not now Alice, later." Alice nodded in understanding. "Where was I, yes, so after working five years with Marcus I went back to Forks, where my family lives. There I met up with Angela, my old schoolmate, she told me she was working for a publishing company but was thinking of starting her as soon her time with the firms finished. Angela and I came to New York together; we shared my apartment until she found her own. I came here to become an author and she came to start her own publishing company, today we are doing what we wanted to." She finished. "Alright Alice, you can speak now." She motioned for Alice who was having hard time to keep quite.

"Why did your dad call you back?" Alice let out a breath as she finally asked the question. Bella laughed a little at Alice's expression before answering.

"My dad called me back because I was shot during an encounter." Alice's eye went wide.

"Dude, Tanya has no chance in hell to win!" Emmett exclaimed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Test went really well, let's just say Bella passed with flying colors leaving a pissed Tanya behind. During the combat she ran into Marcus Volturi, her ex- partner, and Edward, her future partner, didn't like it at all.

"Bella?" Marcus said in an astonished yet fond voice.

"Marcus?" Bella matched his tone. "Oh my god! It's been so long." She said while sprinting in his direction and hugging him furiously.

"I didn't know you were back in New York." He said as he pulled back.

"I came back long time ago but have been keeping low profile. Sorry, it's just Charlie's getting all sorts of paranoia and this was my last shot coming back and I didn't want to blow it off. I really am sorry." She completed with apologetic expression.

"It's alright honey, I understand. The way he reacted when you got, err, injured was enough to tell us how much he cared about you." The case was very tough and because of someone's stupidity Bella had gotten shot. They tried to keep it far away from any conversation. "I'm surprised Charlie let you come back." He joked, trying to change the topic.

"Yea, well it took a lot of convincing but at the end I won!" she followed his lead to ease the conversation.

"Of course you did." Marcus teased her. "The news is Bella Swan's getting a new partner. It is true?" ever since the news started, Marcus has been wary about the possibility of it.

"Yes, it's completely true." She confirmed.

"Charlie passed it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not asked yet, but I will." She said before he could question her.

"And how are you so sure about this?" he challenged.

"Because I'm working under Carlisle." She replied in a confident voice.

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yea, but I'm his son's partner." She confirmed. Just as she was about to say something her eyes fell on someone who was watching their exchange with intensity. "Edward! Come here!" she called onto him. Edward had been standing there the whole time, watching Marcus and Bella flirt with each other, and he didn't like it. Not at all. "Marcus, meet my new partner Edward and Edward, this is my old partner Marcus." She introduced them with a wave of hand.

"Nice to meet you." Marcus said, outstretching a hand which Edward caught and shook it with power.

"Nice to finally meet you." He said in the politest way possible.

"Marcus, darling, who is it?" a female voice said from behind.

"Guess?" Bella said.

"Bella?" she said in astonishment.

"Yea, how are you?" she said as she went forward and hugged the female.

"As fine as I can ever be. Tell me about you, honey. How are you?" the woman said as she squeezed Bella one last time before releasing her.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"And who is this young man?" the woman said pointing towards Edward. That's when Bella noticed the uncomfortable expression on Edward's face and decided to put him out of his misery.

"This is Edward, my new partner and Edward this is Didyme, Marcus's girlfriend."

"Actually honey, it's fiancée now." Didyme corrected Bella at which Bella squealed and hugged her fiercely.

"When did this happen? I mean the last time I checked, he didn't even have the guts to ask you out, let alone a marriage proposal?" she teased, earning a glare from Marcus.

"Oh yes! I remember!" Didyme recalled. "He was so shy back then." She said in a fond voice. "You know Bella had to ask me if I'd go on a date with Marcus." She said as she turned towards Edward who naturally smiled. All his foreign feelings had vanished the moment Bella introduced him to Marcus's fiancée.

"Wouldn't that be a shame for such an excellent FBI agent, eh Marcus?" Edward said as he teased along.

"I already like him." Didyme said as she high – fived Edward.

"So do I honey, so do I." Marcus said as he put a hand around his fiancée's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze while pulling her into his side.

"Oh, well, we have to….." Bella started speaking but stopped when she heard some familiar voices arguing.

"But it's supposed to be me. I mean I'm his girlfriend!" she girl aka Tanya screeched as she dramatically, like a five year old, stomped her foot on the ground to show her irritation.

"Well Miss Denali, you just gave me another reason to not to partner you with Mr. Cullen." The calm voice of Aro answered. "You see, any kind of relationship between partners is not acceptable and I'm sure Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen know the seriousness of this rule." He completed and walked away showing that the conversation was over. Tanya stood there for a minute before stomping towards another direction.

"Pissed girlfriend, calm Aro, both of your names being used. Let me guess, she wanted to be your partner but Bella won, crushing both Aro and that girls expectations. Am I right?" Didyme raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Absolutely." Bella said grinning ear to ear.

* * *

**Alright, I know this is a short one but this needed to be a separate chapter for the individuality of it. **

**I promise for a big update next time!**

**As for the reviews, I am really disappointed. As if writing is not one of my favorite things, you guys discourage me by not giving enough reviews. Please review. **

**Bella **


	7. That You Are

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**Bella and Edward get their first real case!**

* * *

**That You Are**

"Please tell me you got some leads!" Edward was losing his patience by every passing minute.

"Not yet." So was Bella, but because of Edward and his constant whining.

"How's it going?" Carlisle asked as he entered the cabin.

"Slow" "Irritating" Edward and Bella answered at the same time.

"I take it you have no leads." He concluded with a smile.

"Nope" "None" Again, they answered at the same time only this time they looked at each other and smiled.

"Tell you what; I have a case for you." Carlisle said as he produced a vanilla folder and kept it on the desk directly in front of his two confused agents.

"But we're already working on one case, aren't we supposed to finish one case before moving onto another?" Edward asked as Bella picked the file and started going through its contents.

"Yes, that's what the rule says but it also says that you need to listen to your leader, which is me."

"But….."

"I know, but this case it years old and who knows if that women is saying the truth. In the mean time you guys can't lounge around. So until you're free, you might as well do something productive." Carlisle finished with s smile as he exited the office.

"This case is interesting." Bella said as soon as Carlisle left.

"What is it about?"Edward asked single-mindedly.

"A guy who was shot in Miami and later transported to New York." Now this got Edward's attention.

"And how do we know that?" he asked.

"Alice found some particulates on the body, after some tests it turned out to be some kind of sand that is only found on the beaches of Miami. Also, there was some sand in his lungs and wound. They are reasoning that was turned upside down and while gasping with pain he inhaled the sand beneath him." She finished.

"How old is it?" he asked.

"Two weeks." Bella answered as the wheels in her mind started to turn.

"You know what that means?" Edward asked with a knowing smile that he shared with Bella.

"Field trip." She said with equal enthusiasm.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Please Carlisle!" Bella practically begged Carlisle for him to permit their little trip to Miami.

"No Bella, I'm not about to put you both in a dangerous position after what happened the other day in the market." He reasoned.

"But we would be in a foreign country, how can it be dangerous? It would rather be good for they would think that we dropped their case and moved on." She desperately tried to hang onto the loose strings.

"Really Bella? Is that all you got?" Carlisle glanced at Bella and Edward and sighed. "Look, it's not that I'm against it but I am doing this merely for your safety."

"Let us go then, both of us are grownups, we can take care of ourselves." Edward tried one last time. This time he decided to give Bella the reins on the conversation while he watched from the sidelines.

"No, I am not sending you both in a foreign terrain. You'll be complete strangers there, besides this case involves a tight industrial background which is not in the least good."

"Is this all you're afraid of? Us going into a strange place with no knowledge of their industrial circle?" Bella asked carefully.

"Yes, this is what I'm afraid of." And bingo, Carlisle was trapped. Edward caught Bella smirking and knew she had figured something out. He smiled.

"Well then, I have a solution." Carlisle broke into sweat. He knew Bella all too well, if she said something, she meant it. She had played him too many times, and still he could not detect the foundation of her trap.

"And what would that be?" he said, slightly tensely.

"I know this guy who is familiar with every street, every house and every chunk of sand on Miami's coast. He's quite clever, I'm sure he'll be able to help us and he has contacts in the FBI as well." She finished smiling.

"He would be that, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to handle the whole industrial setup." Tables were turned, now Carlisle was the one hanging onto loose strings.

"If you want someone to sweet talk their way into a jam packed industrial environment, well then, he's your guy." She smiled for she had won.

"And how do you know him?" Carlisle tried for the last time.

"I and Marcus had to go to Miami; one of his friends at the Miami PD needed our help. That's when I met him. He really good."

"And who is this guy?" Carlisle asked in defeat.

"Well, why not we leave this conversation here." She said as she smiled, almost too sweetly.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I still can't believe you convinced Carlisle for our little trip." Edward was still in awe of Bella, no one had ever been able to change Carlisle's decision except Esme of course.

"Enough Edward or my head will explode from all the pride." She teased him.

"Hasn't it already?" he teased back to which she raised an eyebrow. Before Bella could make any comment, someone knocked at the door. "They say saved by the bell, I say saved by the knock." Edward completed his tease before quickly saying come in.

"Yo bro, heard you guys are going to Miami?" Emmett boomed as soon as he entered the cabin with others in toe.

"Yea, we're going there for the investigation of a case." Bella answered.

"First mission and you guys got to go to Miami, I'm jealous of you guys!" Alice teased.

"Can I join the crew?" Emmett asked

"Emmett, we are not going there to party but solve a murder case." Edward sighed.

"When did I mention party, all I'm saying is what if you needed to scare the hell out of someone, I could just flash him my babies" he said as he flexed his muscles and kissed it "and it'll be done in no time."

"If he can go then I can too." Alice said "You won't need that much of Emmett's 'babies" Alice said with air quotations "as much as you'll need brains. And besides, I'm the medical examiner that practically makes me the reason for your little trip."

"You guys, as if it was difficult enough for us both to go that we ask Carlisle to tag you along. I'm sure if we ask him another favor then he'll cancel our present arrangement as well. And besides, we're not going to be alone; Bella's taking help of a friend down Miami."

"Friend, huh?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Emmett, he's almost like my brother."

"I still can't believe we're going to Miami." Edward chanted.

"Well, I'm hard to resist." Bella said as she dramatically flipped her hair over the shoulder.

"That you are." Edward smiled at her.

* * *

**Yes, finally Edward and Bella get a real case! [you know what I mean ;)]**

**This is brief but there is a small surprise on the other end.**

**I'm going to give you a hint, there is going to be a crossover with two of my favorite shows stated in Miami. Guess who?**

**I am really disappointed with the lack of reviews.**

**Please review. **

**Bella**


	8. Author's Note! It's Important!

**Well, this is not an author's note, but a very important message.**

**I am shifting my stories from FanFiction to Wattpad.**

**My authors name is isabellalinner. Most of the stories have already been posted with same titles but different character names.**

**I would just like to thank all you guys for supporting me on FanFiction, and if you still want to continue with my stories feel free to view them on Wattpad. **

**The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page.**

**For the last time…**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


End file.
